The Puppet and the Dragon
by Liana the Sacred
Summary: A new member has come to Fairy Tail. Makarov, the Guild Master has agreed her to be a member of Fairy Tail. But, Natsu finds something weird about the new member. The story continues...
1. Chapter One : A New Member

_In the City of Magnolia lies a certain guild called Fairy Tail. Everybody has once again acknowledge Fairy Tail's existence as the strongest guild since the Grand Magic Games. And as always, great ruckus happens at Fairy Tail everyday, everytime, anywhere._

_**Inside Fairy Tail.**_

A pink haired boy throw a chair and shouted "TAKE THIS GRAY!". The chair is thrown by the boy and hit a red haired girl, "Damn you Natsu!" says the red haired girl."Uh-oh" feared the pink haired boy. The red haired girl then slam the pink haired boy with the chair that boy throw. "Ouw! Ouch! Erza! Stop, it hurts!" the boy screams in pain. A golden haired girl laughs "Hah-hah-hah-hah! Serve you right Natsu!". "And take this! Wha-?!" the red haired girl about to land a final blow at the pink haired boy, but the chair slips through her hands, and "Lucy-san! Look out!" shout by a blue haired young girl. "Huh? _Slam!_" the chair hit the golden haired girl's head, surprising her, "Why me?" confuse the golden haired girl. "My, my." says a white haired girl. "Bruahahahaha!" a laugh by a half-naked boy.

_Like always, Fairy Tail made a big ruckus that annoys anyone who pass that guild. It is a normal day for the members of Fairy Tail, but..._

Suddenly, the ruckus stops as the guild's gate has been open. "She's coming, she's back already?, uh-oh." Everybody panicking and head back to their chair when a long brown haired girl walk by the guild's hall. "Welcome back, Alice!" greets the pink haired boy "_hmph._" smiles the brown haired girl.

_**Two weeks ago.**_

A normal day for Fairy Tail. Since there's no interesting job to do, Natsu and the others just sit back at the guild's hall. "Phew... Still no interesting job to do..." says Natsu. "Yeah, this making me frustrated too..." says Gray heading to the table where Natsu and the others sitting with. "Oh come on! I don't care if there's no interesting job! I just want to pay my rent that old woman!" says by a disappointed Lucy. "Maybe we'll wait until a nice job with a good payment for your rent." suggests Erza. "Yeah, okay." agreesLucy. "By the way, where's Wendy?" says by a confused Charles. "She's in the bathroom." says Natsu, "Oh come on, there's no way that Wendy could possibly-!" says Charles interrupted by Wendy coming from the bathroom "Hey guys! Sorry I've take too long." says Wendy. Charles stupefied by Natsu's honesty while looking at Wendy when she walks out of the bathroom. Natsu glares at Charles, "Don't give me that look!" says Charles. "Hm?" confused Wendy.

Suddenly, the guild gate is opened by force, surprising everyone in the guild. "I presented to you, our new member!" shouted Makarov, the Guild Master. The new member coming to the guild, and everyone has already feels a dark aura mixed with light aura surrounding the new member. Everybody trembles. For the Dragon Slayers, they're just stupefied by the aura coming from the new member except Natsu, he's just act normally like a normal being since Natsu is stupid "A new member?" Natsu asks. "Yes, and this is... uh... um..." says Makarov that forgets the new member name. "Alice. Alice Liorina." says the new member, "Ah yes... Alice.". "Nice name..." says Natsu when he's approaching Alice. Natsu extends his hands "My name is Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the-" says Natsu interrupted by Alice "The Fire Dragon King.". "Y-yeah. You seems to know my Dad. Nice to meet you Alice." says Natsu, but Alice just look down at Natsu with a shy face. "Ha-... hmph..." Natsu smiles.

_What will happen next? Stay tune!._


	2. Chapter Two : What's Your Magic?

_Last Time on Fairy Tail : A new member has come to Fairy Tail, that member's name is Alice. A mixed dark and light aura coming out from Alice's body. Everybody in the guild is surprised with Alice's aura. Want to know more? Read the Story Below._

"So anyway. Alice, where would you like to mark your guild mark on? Also, what color?" Lisanna ask bravely while heading towards Alice. "Left palm and black." Alice replied. Lisanna marks the guild mark on Alice left palm with black color. Everybody is still terrified with Alice existence. Erza approaches Alice bravely and says "You're name is Alice, right? My name is Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you.". Alice is just blushing seeing Erza's beautiful hair and eyes. Seeing by Alice's face, Erza thought that Alice thinks her beautiful and Erza is just smiling seeing Alice's blushing face. "You seems to be a quiet person" Gray approaching Alice from the back. Alice looked at her back and turn away after seeing Gray is half naked. "Gray! Do you think it's polite to be half naked behind her?! Wear your clothes! Its not good showing it to someone who haven't even knows your and your habit" shout Lucy, "Uwah! You're right!" Gray replied, Gray quickly wears his clothes. "Geez, sorry about that. You'll get use to his habit. By the way, my name's Lucy Heartfilia. Your name is, Alice Liorina... Right?" Lucy asks, Alice nodded. Wendy comes to approach Alice and says "Alice-san, my name is Wendy Marvel. I am also a Dragon Slayer like Natsu-san and-" Alice interrupt again "Grandine...". "What? Did you says my Dragon's name?" Wendy asks. Gajeel then approaches, "Who are you? Where did you come from?". Alice looks at her right, but it's like she don't want to answer Gajeel's questions and annoys Gajeel "Hey! Answer me you bastard!" Gajeel shouted, scaring Alice "Gajeel! Stop it! Look at her, you're scaring her!" says Lucy, "Tch! Whatever!" complains Gajeel. "Sorry about that, again. This guild usually makes a fuss, so your better be use to it." Lucy apologised and Alice nodded.

"Hey! Um... Ellipse! What about showing your magic to us?" Natsu suggests, "It's Alice! Not Ellipse! Do I looks like a circle to you?!" Alice complained, everybody stunt _'Uah! Damn it! I just got angry at my first day in the guild!'_ Alice thoughts. "So you can express your feelings that much." Erza says, "Can you express another feelings of yourself?" Erza asks, Alice shake her head. "So? What's your answer? Showing your magic?" Natsu appeared from behind Alice, "Hiik! Hyaa! _Bugh! Slam! Buum!_" Alice surprises and suddenly counter attack with some self defensive move, throwing Natsu to the ground. "I asks your Magic. Not your self defense moves." Natsu says with a huge bump on his head. "Uah! I messed up again. S..Sorry. Okay, I'll show you my Magic. But only you and me, I don't want to let anybody sees it" Alice appologizes and suggests. "Alright. Let's go to East Forest! Come on Happy!" Natsu says and calls for Happy. But, Happy is still froze by Alice's aura. "Well, I guess it's just you and me. Let's go" Natsu said, "Yeah, alright... But you lead the way, I'm still new at this town." Alice suggests, "Sure!" Natsu agrees.

_Sorry, but this is the end of the line! You'll get more after this. I mean, after I finished chapter three, hehe :)_


End file.
